inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Promotion
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages and a specific user page; you will have to check their Talk pages and the user page to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Discussion BTW could you give me a link to the plans page that you were talking about discussing promotion on? I looked for it but couldn't find it and I think we need to have the discussion. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:08, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I found it. (All related content has now been relocated onto this page) lol. (all I had to do was type in the search bar and hit everything.) To start out I'm going to give you three links I got from Community Central. *Help building a community (Focus on Attracting contributors section) *Google ranking *Spotlight You may have already read these, I don't know, but I think they are a good place to start. I will go ahead and break down my thoughts on them. So, what is your opinion?Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I have indeed read those, and some of those pages are default built into our wiki as well (I've changed the links since I think it's actually surprisingly hard to locate them), but thanks for bringing it up, I'll talk about them individually.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Help building a community The first think here is "Talk about the wikia on websites that have similar topics, and explain that the wikia can be a common effort for all fans of that topic.". You basically had this idea with that book sight and I think it's a great idea. If you don't feel comfortable with out right asking people, I would be more then happy to do so. I think this could not only include other sited, but other wikis as well. I intend to ask someone on the community central about this. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'll let you be in charge with what to do on Goodreads then! I am so bad at going to other people (talking to you about Inkheart actually took me a lot of courage lmao) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay! I think you can probably tell that I am not shy about these things (hence the not so subtle blog post. XD) So I'll be happy to. Fist I just have to figure out how to work goodreads... And, hey, aren't you glad you did ask me? XD Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, I am extremely fortunate that I came across you! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:27, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Got it! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- One of the other things it mentions is theme. We both agreed that content was more important then focusing on the main page right now. I think, however, I may be reconsidering this. Looks are very important to people (however shallow that may be) and the fact is that more people will want to stay if it looks nice. I also think this would be a great project for me to focus on this summer as if requires less brain juice then writing on articles. I've been itching to get my hands on that main page for awhile. Please oh please oh please? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with you and I believe I said it somewhere before, as long as you still write some summaries (it doesn't have to be super intense like one summary per day like you originally planned), you can play with the main page all you want! If you're not entirely sure about the mechanics, do still test it out on a sandbox user page. And remember to look through what I've written to you about the main page; I've given you a preferred palate I'd hope you would stick with, it should still be on your talk page or moved to the archive.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes! And I do remember, B and W with possible muted grays, right? ::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::End of discussion. Should there be anymore questions relating to the subject, please post them on the forums that are more relevant; do not reply in this section. =] ---- (The entire conversation has been relocated to the forum above) ---- Google Ranking As of now our Google ranking is, quite honestly, crap. The very reason that I joined Avatar wiki was it's Google ranking. I would not have found it without Google. I know our pages do not match most of the search criteria right now, and it will take awhile to build on that. But one thing that can be focused on, again, is the main page. We could work on adding the requited information there to at least get a higher hit when someone searched for Inkheart. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I did plan to update the character section eventually; I just haven't figured out a proper way to do it yet. But yeah, don't worry, this has been in my priority --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight I don't, quite honestly, think that a spotlight will attract many more users, but it is something to shote for. We match most of the criteria as of now. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :So you have indeed read about this after all! Yeah, eventually it's in our plan to apply, but yeah, still need to match ALL of the criteria first.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I guess we have a plan going. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) The promotional blog post I went ahead and posted this blog on community central:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Katherine_Rebekah/Promotion_and_Questions. I hope that you don't mine how blatantly I promoted us. I figured it was an appropriate place sense I have seen blogs on there that look like nonsense (like one on reading horses. 0_o) If you don't agree with it though I can get it deleted, but I think it's okay. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 18:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :About the blog.... I'm torn about how I feel. I like the idea of it and I like your opening, but for your actual questions... I actually kind of know the answers lmao... Well, not "entirely" so I'm not sure about how to proceed or advise you to make adjustments. For affiliations with other book wikis, you basically just go to them door to door, especially those who specifically have pages for requests! There's also a promotion option at the Books Hub; it has been in my plan but I haven't done it because I haven't made our new logo; wanted to take care of it in one go; if this answers your question on that section, perhaps you should consider removing that section. I know there's also a "request for Spotlight" thingy that can kinda do the promoting thing, but our wiki as of now do not qualify because one of the criteria is to have 200+ pages.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::IKR? They did seem kinda obvious when I wrote them down, but didn't really know who else to word it. I think I'll leave it up, just to see if it gets discussion flowing. As of now no one has commented o_0. What did you think about the part about the wiki? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Welp, no comments so far. Looks like that was a good old fashioned, stinging belly flop. o.o :::